Lar Doce Lar
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Sora, Hikari e Mimi levavam uma vida perfeita em Hikarigaoka. Mas um acidente fará com que tudo isso mude e, principalmente, que elas se mudem... Se mudem para a casa de Taichi Yagami.


**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Mudanças do Destino**

_By: Mizh-n-Rozh_

**P.O.V. Sora**

Durante os últimos dias havia me dado a tarefa de pensar o que significava ter um dia normal quando alguém mais afirma tê-lo. Os dias normais devem ter crises, devem passar rápido, pois são repetitivos ou pelo menos previsíveis. Prever meu futuro parecia besteira, mas uma parte de mim sentia que podia fazer isso, porque os pressentimentos ruins iniciaram desde muito cedo naquela manhã.

Enquanto escovava os dentes desanimada, lembrava dos meus dias passados.

Todos os dias, quando vivia em Odaiba, levantava cedo, minha mãe já havia preparado meu café da manhã, apenas tinha que comer e sair. Esses anos haviam passado há muito, muito tempo. Já não era mais uma menina, nem muito menos... Por acaso uma mulher de vinte e um anos levaria seu lanche numa lancheira rosa? Duvidava extremamente, mas sabia que no mundo existiam muito valentes e bastantes transtornadas.

A verdade era que já estava bastante crescida. Já havia alcançado a maioridade e estava em todo meu direito de ter minha própria casa, está certo que a dividia com minhas duas melhores amigas, mas não fazia diferença.

Viver em Hikarigaoka era uma aventura, tinha que me levantar bem mais cedo e preparar tudo, porque nenhuma das três estaria em casa antes das sete da noite.

Hikari era a encarregada da lavanderia, às vezes rezava por sua alma para que não danificasse nenhuma roupa de Mimi; esta estava encarregada de cozinhar... Cozinhava qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora e ninguém... E quando digo ninguém, é **ninguém, **poderia tocar em sua louça de porcelana romana porque senão o futuro dessa pessoa seria incerto. Eu, por minha parte, limpava a casa... Porque era a tarefa menos tediosa, segundo eu. Perco a paciência muito rápido esperando a lavadora e cozinhar não é minha especialidade, a não ser que desejem comer imitações de pedras passadas na manteiga.

Há oito meses nos mudamos com a esperança de crescer profissionalmente. Mimi tinha vinte anos e Kari dezoito anos. Assim, eu era a mais velha e a que arcava com a responsabilidade de suas ações; por sorte, nenhuma das duas era calma demais ou lunática o suficiente para me preocupar todos os dias.

Nosso apartamento era grande, tinha um enorme hall de entrada, decorado com pedras numa parede e envernizada nas demais, fazendo-o um lugar bastante cálido. A sala grande tinha moveis finos comprados na Itália por Mimi, quer dizer, por seu pai; a cozinha era como a de um programa de televisão, tudo estava excessivamente limpo graças à combinação de bicarbonato e limão que minha mãe me ensinou.

Tínhamos sorte de nosso apartamento ser no último andar do enorme edifício, por isso havia dois andares: no primeiro ficava um escritório, a biblioteca, a cozinha, a sala e os banheiros; no segundo andar, onde deveria ter um salão de festas, trocamos por nosso quarto, duas camas de casal, minha e de Hikari, e outra Queen para Mimi.

Talvez estivesse louca, mas jamais pensei viver assim... Como uma rainha com minhas melhores amigas. Mas esta era a verdade: nos três havíamos juntado dinheiro suficiente para comprarmos uma casa que compartilhávamos. Era sumamente genial.

Mimi e eu havíamos nos conhecido no primário no Instituto de Odaiba, e desde então nos tornamos inseparáveis mesmo sendo 100% incompatíveis, ninguém sabia como conseguíamos conviver juntas, mas isso se tratava de destino, de surpresas. Ali mesmo, conheci meu melhor amigo, o irmão de Hikari, e ele foi o vinculo que nos uniu, apesar da notável diferença de idade entre nos duas, havíamos nos dado super bem, ao ponto de que ninguém, nem as brigas entre seu irmão e eu, foram capazes de nos afastar.

Depois de me livrar dessas recordações tão longínquas, decidi pensar no que havia ocorrido durante os últimos três cansativos meses... Trabalhava arduamente até de madrugada fazendo projetos, dependia muitíssimo de minha imaginação, e criar desenhos era muito estressante sob pressão. Meus estudos em Arquitetura na universidade me matavam, ao ponto de passar uma semana sonhando com lâminas de papel vegetal e gráficos.

Mimi estudava muitíssimo no curso de atuação, por isso passávamos pouco tempo juntas. E Hikari havia começado a faculdade, estava fazendo Pedagogia. Sentia-me uma verdadeira mãe, solteira, óbvio.

Essa manhã, desci para comer e como sairia cedo das aulas poderia buscar Hikari, nós duas chegaríamos cedo em casa, nos dando tempo de limpar a casa e lavar a roupa antes que Mimi chegasse.

- Precisava ver a cara de Jerry quando Hanny comeu o donnut numa só mordida. E ele que se achava o rei da competência. Está me ouvindo Sora?

- Sora? Está escutando? Oiiiie...

- Acorda mulher! – então me assustei com o estrondoso ruído que Mimi fez ao bater a mão na mesa.

Demorei em mover meus lábios e tão pouco tinha alguma frase sarcástica para dizer.

- Desculpa, ainda tenho muito sono... – disse bocejando no lugar de um olhar furtivo.

Na noite anterior havia estudado para um exame de geometria, já não enxergava os ingredientes de minha sopa, no lugar eram puras equações e anotações algébricas.

- De novo o professor Wallace pegou pesado?

- Sim... Você não tem ideia. Trinta páginas numa noite... Já tive suficientes números por todo o semestre.

- Entendo! Agradeço profundamente que meu curso dependa apenas de leituras, se tivesse matemática preferiria ser prostituta. – Hikari a matou com o olhar por esse comentário.

- Sinto muito, meninas. Já estou indo... Não quero chegar tarde. – anunciei tranquilamente e levantei da cadeira para lavar meu prato com extremo cuidado.

Apesar de a sopa estar deliciosa não pude degustá-la como desejava. Sentia o professor pisando no meu pé desde o meu apartamento, e se não fosse um superior juro que lha daria uns tapas sem compaixão.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e sai como uma bala de canhão. Como se não fosse suficiente para mim ter um apartamento lindo com minhas amigas, meu carro era um pouco mais que o necessário. Amava meu Mazda6. Era o mais refinado e elegante que meus olhos já haviam visto. Era preto e com os vidros escurecidos, como se dentro dirigisse um Yakuza.

Para minha facilidade, normalmente ficava vazio pelo fato de que cada uma tinha seu próprio automóvel. Mimi um lindíssimo Volkswagen vermelho que nunca passava despercebido e Hikari havia ganhado aos seus 16 anos uma Tucson prata que assim que começou a usá-la havia terminado no mecânico.

Repito: **Jamais pensei em viver assim.**

O tráfico estava suave, poucos carros andavam pelas ruas. Cheguei à faculdade de Arquitetura muito rápido, contando o fato de que ficava bem afastada do centro, bem perto de Odaiba, meu antigo lar. Havia disfarçado minhas olheiras com maquiagem. Passei um gloss e desci do carro saudando os conhecidos que passavam.

Subi as escadas para chegar à minha classe de geometria. Enquanto subia apenas pensava no ódio imenso que sentia pelo estúpido professor Wallace rindo quando tinha razão ou quando nos dava um problema tão complicado que era capaz de explodir nossa cabeça. Mas não, comigo não podia e ambos sabíamos. O semestre estava ainda na metade e até o momento o placar estava 3 – 5, ao meu favor.

Sentei-me sem conversar com ninguém, tentava recordar bem o que havia estudado na noite passada. Não havia sinal de Wallace e não pude evitar pensar que faltaria, então o mataria por ter me feito passar a noite em claro estudando para sua maldita prova.

Em pouco tempo a sala havia ficado lotada com todos os estudantes. Mas onde estava Wallace? Como se tivesse lido meu pensamento entrou um rapaz jovem, não devia ter 30 anos... Seguramente. Aproximou-se da mesa do professor, pegou um giz e escreveu a palavra 'EXAME' tão grande como o quadro lhe permitiu.

- Bom dia. Sou o Engenheiro Kido. Por favor, peguem lápis e borracha para iniciar a avaliação de hoje.

Não pode conter o olhar sobre ele. O engenheiro era delicadamente simpático, de pele muito pálida, parecia muito firme, mas seus olhos mostravam uma maldade tremenda tentando se esconder sob seus óculos.

Wallace havia faltado por uma razão que todos desconheciam e havia mandado um bode expiatório. Fosse qual fosse a razão me alegrou que não estivesse ali, assim não me daria a prova mais complicada, como sempre fazia.

Surpreendi-me muito com o sorriso macabro quando o Professor Kido se aproximou para colocar minha folha virada para baixo. Eu deveria estar paranoica.

- Algum problema, jovem? – se atreveu a dizer ao notar como franzi a testa diante seu riso intolerante.

- Nenhum até o momento, professor. – respondi automaticamente.

A ideia de que haviam indicado fazer minha vida impossível veio fortemente. Quando indicou que virássemos as folhas, eu confirmei: equações de 5° grau, frações exponenciais e todo tipo de loucura que apenas tinha uma explicação lógica.

Respirei fundo e permaneci ali para resolver a droga do exame. Demorei mais porque não conseguia encontrar a função correspondente pelo método de Gauss e não pretendia me dar por vencida. O placar definitivamente iria mudar: 2 – 6 a meu favor, e um ponto a menos para Wallace por não estar presente. Meu sorriso interior era mais atraente que o dele e não evitei que um sorriso se desenhasse em meu rosto no momento de entregar a prova.

- Aconteceu algo... – ele olhou minha prova e leu meu nome, asseguraria que demorou um pouco em memorizá-lo, mas tinha certeza que não esqueceria pelo resto de sua vida. – Takenouchi Sora?

- Nada em especial, assuntos pessoais. – respondi com desagrado.

- Lhe desejo sorte.

Hesitei em perguntar, mas tinha direito de saber o porquê meu rival fazia isto.

- Você sabe algo sobre o professor Rushton?

- Faltou por _assuntos pessoais_. – disse, imitando o mesmo tom de minha voz.

Quem havia lhe dado permissão para zombar de mim? O ignorei completamente e dei meia volta refutando. Então o ouvi sussurrando algo que não soube se foi para mim ou para a outra pessoa que também se dirigia à porta.

- Vá com muito cuidado.

Sai querendo bater a porta, como uma menina quando não pode cumprir com seus caprichos. A prova havia durado três horas, tudo passou muito rápido e fiquei livre o resto do dia.

Era sexta e no fim de semana esfriaria a cabeça. Disquei rapidamente o número de Hikari e liguei para perguntar se ela também já havia saído da aula. Respondeu que ainda devia esperar uma hora e que se eu quisesse poderia ir para casa. Neguei-me rotundamente e nem me preocupei por esperá-la. Nossas faculdades não ficavam tão distantes, uns 10 ou 15 minutos no máximo.

Caminhei pelo campus lentamente para fazer hora. Sentia-me realmente sufocada, procurava pelo menos um rosto de alguém conhecido que me olhasse para conversar um pouco e foi quando o vi. O rosto de galã de meu professor descendo as escadas era inconfundível.

Corri em sua direção, não pensava exatamente no que estava fazendo... Contei mentalmente até 10 e então 15 e então 20, mas antes de chegar ao 17 ele estava diante de mim com algo para me dizer.

- Como foi a prova? – me perguntou meio desanimado. Tinha em mãos uma pasta marrom com vários papeis dentro.

- Como sempre, não se surpreenda com a minha nota.

Ele sorriu sem deixar de me olhar. Então aproximou sua mão e tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo. Imediatamente, me esqueci de que tínhamos uma guerra.

Wallace parecia mais inocente que nunca, seus cabelos dourados brilhavam como os de um anjo e seus olhos brilhavam. Jurei que em qualquer momento esse homem desmoronaria aos meus pés.

Ele riu novamente.

- Tenho uma excelente noticia para te dar. – me alarmei. – Não darei mais aulas aqui, Sora. Decidi ir para os Estados Unidos.

- Genial... – disse.

- Gostou do novo professor?

- Igual a você. – não era verdade. – Creio que talvez até melhor. – isso também não era verdade.

Odiava tremendamente Wallace, era um professor muito jovem, tinha apenas 28 anos. Era justo que esse homem fosse embora porque seu futuro dependia de um trabalho estável. Mas uma parte de mim gritava para que não fosse. Tentei fazer essa voz desaparecer.

- Que bom... Hoje será meu último dia aqui. Há algo que queira me dizer?

- Te odeio Wallace. – respondi sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu também.

Não nos movemos, mas senti que deveria porque ele colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros e ficou me olhando fixamente o máximo que pode.

- O que eu queria... Era você, Sora... Mas isso não é mais uma possibilidade, simplesmente vou embora porque minhas metas se dissolveram.

Fiquei calada tentando buscar um significado lógico, sem evitar que por minha cabeça surgisse a ideia de uma declaração amorosa. Meu professor de geometria estava dizendo o que?

- Não haverão mais discussões nem dores de cabeça.

- Kido irá fazer com que passe muita raiva, acredite.

Foi a última coisa que disse. Então me soltou e continuou seu caminho com a carta de demissão nas mãos.

Nunca entendi a estranha relação que tinha com ele, nos odiávamos intensamente, mas nos queríamos profundamente. Este não era o primeiro semestre em que via seu rosto. No segundo o havia conhecido e como não entendia muita coisa, berrava em silêncio, e ele sempre se dava conta disso, me torturando até o ponto que me cansei e decidi dar mais de mim mesma. Tanto ódio havia me feito mudar e sempre o agradeci – mesmo sendo uma teoria realmente boba.

Ele estava indo embora e me entristecia por ser tão injusto. Mas não havia muito a ser dito, apenas que havia me lançado a sorte com um professor de óculos.

Não devia depender de alguém. Aprendi a ser autônoma por minha própria iniciativa. Agora devia ser autossuficiente a força. Outra coisa que Wallace havia me ensinado antes de ir: trabalhar sobre pressão.

O céu estava como no Apocalipse, tão negro, cinza, laranja e amarelo... Essa combinação de tormenta com crepúsculo não era de meu agrado. Respirei fundo e entrei no carro. Liguei o ar condicionado. Era fanática pelo frio desde que tinha memória. Liguei o radio e inclinei o assento para trás o suficiente para ficar cômoda e deixei que a voz do cantor se convertesse num sussurro adormecedor, que finalmente me faria dormir.

Quando acordei, abaixei o volume do rádio e olhei meu celular com dez chamadas perdidas de Hikari. Haviam passado quase duas horas e sai correndo sabendo que a pequena Yagami me mataria.

O vidro estava totalmente molhado. Chovia intensamente. Ao chegar vi a carinha molhada de Hikari, imóvel no banco. Supus que havia se molhado o suficiente para se importar com água que caía.

- Sinto muito, acabei dormindo.

- Não importa. – disse. – Você já chegou. – me respondeu com um sorriso inocente. Pude, então, respirar aliviada, Hikari não estava com raiva. – Posso?

- Claro. – respondi resignado vendo-a balançar a cabeça como um cachorrinho saído do banho, molhando o carro e minha roupa. Apenas queria que eu tomasse um pouquinho do mesmo remédio... Um _pouco_ de água não podia ser tão ruim, certo?

Antecipei-me aos seus pedidos, desliguei o ar frio e ativei o aquecedor para evitar que ficasse resfriada. Aumentei um pouco o volume da música enquanto conversávamos de nossos dias na universidade, até que finalmente nos aproximamos do estacionamento do edifício Galileu, onde vivíamos.

Molhamos-nos um pouco no caminho para o elevador. Desejei chegar, me jogar na minha cama e não acordar até o dia seguinte, mas lembrei de que tinha que limpar a casa e me resignei a não descansar ao chegar.

Um estranho pressentimento recorreu minha coluna e atacou meu estomago como um disparo, bem rápido. Olhei para Hikari e ela estava com os olhos fechados enquanto seguíamos subindo para o 21° andar. Saímos do elevador e já na frente na porta, coloquei a chave com cuidado e a abri lentamente.

Jurava que jamais havia visto Kari tão... Tão... Irada? Ver nossas expressões quando nossas pernas se molhavam com a água que chegava até nossas panturrilhas e o resto do liquido que continuava correndo pela escada daria um verdadeiro poema.

Todas as paredes estavam irreconhecíveis, como se a água tivesse entrado pelas calhas do edifício.

Pensei no banheiro, mas Hikari se adiantou e quando reagi já estava no meio do caminho. Corri atrás dela como pude enquanto a água continuava escorrendo. Contive o grito quando entre e lembrei que o banheiro era da cor lilás. Definitivamente, aquilo já não era mais lilás, e sim uma espécie de combinação asquerosa negra, marrom e verde que desprendia um odor nada agradável que quase me fez vomitar.

Entrei na biblioteca e tudo parecia em ordem, menos uma pequena estante que havia caído e molhado. O escritório, onde estava meu computador com todos os meus trabalhos estava espantosamente ensopada, inclusive me deu medo dar um passo a mais porque pensei que tudo se queimaria num curto circuito.

Esqueci-me da existência de Kari e a chamei mentalmente quando me dirigia para a cozinha. Definitivamente, aquele não era o piso de mármore que eu havia desenhado! Parecia obra de uma criança levada disfarçado de Bob o construtor.

- Sora, faça o que fizer, não suba as escadas. – escutei sua voz assombrada nas escadas e isso podia significar apenas uma coisa.

Subi degrau por degrau, o tapete que os cobria já não era mais branco e estava totalmente molhado. Rezei em silêncio durante o caminho para nosso quarto e Hikari tinha razão: eu não deveria ter subido.

O tapete era um desastre, minha cama parecia a cama de um leão com o lençol sujo e as plumas dos travesseiros esvoaçaram por todo o chão com o vento que continuava entrando pela janela aberta. A de Hikari era um pouquinho mais normal, supus que se fosse passar a noite ali, nós três ocuparíamos sua cama. Apenas a colcha estava molhada e os travesseiros haviam desaparecido.

Não queria nem imaginar a cara da Mimi, seus pôsteres haviam perdido a tinta com a água e mancharam a parede branca onde estavam. A prateleira de perfumes e CDs havia se despedaçado, a cama se transformou numa cama d'água porque, por alguma estranha razão, a água que nos chegava à panturrilha havia sido absorvida pelo enorme colchão.

Faltava algo para ser arruinado? Sim, o seguro habitacional havia molhado e agora não tínhamos mais escolhas a não ser sentar e aprender bruxaria para fazer milhares de dólares e assim pagar a reconstrução.

Escutamos a porta se fechar, isso significava apenas uma coisa. A fera estava em casa.

Recordei e numerei as coisas que haviam sido danificadas e tinha feito a conta errada. Faltava algo para ser arruinado. E eram nossos ouvidos.

"Senhor, me prepare para ficar surda."

Hikari e eu fechamos a porta do quarto atrás de nos e demos dois passos abaixo.

- O que diabos aconteceu nessa casa? Parece que Poseidon e Thor acabaram de fazer uma visita... – pelo menos estava brincando, isso era um bom sinal, mas não duraria o suficiente.

- Mimi, querida... – a interrompi, arriscando meu pescoço para salvar o de Hikari. – Se você nos aprecia e se importa com sua saúde mental, não entre no quarto. – lhe disse com uma advertência bem clara e remarquei a frase com intensidade.

Mimi me olhava horrorizada com os olhos abertos.

- Me dê uma explicação do que aconteceu aqui dentro!

- Se soubéssemos não estaríamos tão desesperadas. – acrescentou Hikari em sua defesa, sua voz era muito mais calma que a minha. Sorte a dela de não levar a responsabilidade por tudo.

- Se afaste, Hikari Yagami!

Nos duas nos colocamos de lado e deixamos passar o corpo de Mimi fervendo de raiva. Cobrimos nossos ouvidos para escutar o que seria o nosso fim.

"Oh céus, ou ela morre ou me mata".

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
